sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Deserted Star Destroyer
The forcefield fizzles over the Military class Shuttle as it passes through into the Hangar. Atmosphere begins to shoot from all the ports and the landing struts extend, letting it land smoothly on deck. Standing ridgid at the top of the loading ramp with his arm around a droid that was helping him stand. It was different.. Wolf thought, the empire could have brought in a new protocol that he'd never heard of, since he was away. Though when the loading ramp was fully extended and he began his decent, the lack of Imperial work crews and pilots in the hangar bay got him thinking. What was going on?! Crew who practically live in the Hangar bay were missing. He shook it off, letting the droid help him down the ramp onto more stable ground. The man needed time in the bacta tank still, and his left eye needed replacing. "Where is everyone?" he said, the droid ignoring his question and leaving him standing on the hangarbay deck. Something was amiss, and he decided to head to the medical chambers first. (speaking in Basic) Axel Vichten, self proclaimed Lord Commander of the Sith Fleet meanders along through the airlock between the Predator and the Dark Offering. The veteran pilot honestly hated the Predator. While it had immense firepower, the ship was too goddamned crew intensive and too big for his prefered style of combat. Hell, if he could figure out a way to strip the gravity well generators off of the Embrace, he'd get rid of that 600 meter ship as well, equipping the emitters onto the Dark Offering. After all, to the pilot, the corvette was the perfect class vessel for small unit tactics. Less is best, he always said. "Attention on deck!" one of the few humans screams as the Captain steps through the interior door of the airlock. The droids all move to a rigid form of attention and Axel looked around, his glowing blue eyes taking in the sight of the new arrival. Approaching the pilot, Axel asks. "Who in the hell are you, and why are you on my ship?" (speaking in Basic) Wolf looked around, watching the goings on in the hangar. His eyes quickly moved to the crewman sceaming attention, then to Axel. Captain? he thought. He's not wearing an Imperial uniform. As the man approached him, he was suprised. This man didn't fit, most of the higher CO's knew who he was. "I'm Commander Seifer Wolf of the Imperial Starfighter Corp." he said, folding his arms. "You've been proclaimed captain, though I don't see any rank insignia. Is this not a ship of the Empire? Where is it's crew?" he was definately confused and hadn't even begun to tell his story. (speaking in Basic) "As a matter of fact, this is not a vessel of the Imperial Navy," Axel says. The odd looking near human looks around, then over the man in front of him. "Your rank in the Imperial Star Fighter Corp has no sway here." The pilot sighs and pulls a cigarette and lighting it. He blows a thick plume of smoke into the man's face. "You didn't answer my other question. Why are you here?" (speaking in Basic) Wolf stood there, observing him. His eyes widened slightly and wandered around the bay as he said it was no longer an Imperial Ship. He looked back at the Captain with a weary eye and decided to answer his question, "I was captured during a training mission, I was training greens out in an asteroid field. Admiral Rall was present overseeing my work. Then." he paused for a second, "A rebel fleet ambushed us, I ordered my greens out and I was captured by three squadrons. I was taken to Mantell, then I was captured by Draga's men. Lord Malign just collected me from Tatooine." he didn't know what else to say, he was now out of his ball park, though he thought he was home. (speaking in Basic) "So, Malign brought you to the Predator from Tatooine? Did he say anything to you? Are you only here awaiting transfer to the Imperials?" Axel follows the man around as he wanders, not fond of the lack of respect the pilot was giving him. After all, on this ship, he was one of the bosses. "As for the crew on this ship, I will not say anything to someone who is not a member of the order." (speaking in Basic) "Order?" Wolf asked, curiously. Picking up and throwing back the only word to him, "I'm not sure if I can go back to the Empire. I heard over the net that I've been dead for the last two months. I guess my piloting skills weren't enough reason to come and get me, If they knew I was alive." he looked at the man, his only eye shuddering slightly with fatigue. (speaking in Basic) "I've said enough. You are here because of Malign not myself." The man then turns and moves away, slowly as if awaiting the pilot to ask more. As he walks away, it appears that the man is moving towards the one lone human on the deck, the man in charge of maintenance and oversite of the hangar facility and the ships stored in their racks. (speaking in Basic) "No, I want to hear." Wolf said, looking around again, "I once served on this ship many years ago. Why is it not in Imperial hands anymore? And what is this order? I have nowhere else to go." he was very curious about this.. order. He began to limp after the man, slower then the Captain's pace. (speaking in Basic) "Why did Lord Malign bring you here?" Axel asks, before turning to the maintenance officer. "I want a full status report of all ships and fighters. Since Captain Dareus is indisposed, I am acting commander of the entire fleet which includes this ship. You'll find that I have no tolerance for misplaced resources. There is no excuse why any of our vessels should not be combat ready at a moments notice." He then turns back to Wolf, as if awaiting a response while the maintenance chief salutes and runs off to gather the requested reports. (speaking in Basic) Overhearing the words spoken by Axel, Wolf's eye looks to the ground in thought. Dareus? Could it be the same one? "Captain Dareus?" he asked, looking at the man, "As in.. Antoine Dareus?" Wolf knew the man.. he trained him after all and recommended him for command after he joined Black Squadron. (speaking in Basic) "The one and only, though you will speak of none of this outside of this ship. Do I make myself clear?" Axel's tone of voice shows that he is not joking about the classification. "This order operates at the highest level of secrecy outside of Imperial Command directly for the Emperor himself. We are not, I repeat, NOT part of the Imperial navy, and are mostly unknown even to ISB." Well, that was only partially true, but that didn't matter. (speaking in Basic) A smile reached across Wolf's face, "Ah.. My old wingman, Dareus." he said, "You make yourself very clear." he answered, standing at attention at the mention of the Emperor, though, it wasn't something he did everytime someone said 'emperor'. "Not a word, Sir." it seemed as though, Axel had got through to him as a superior officer. (speaking in Basic) "Here you are sir," The maintenance chief says as he comes back with the datacards containing full reports and records for the entire compliment of vessels onboard the Predator. "Thank you," Axel says, turning to the man and taking the datacard. "Carry on. I'll review this in my stateroom on the Dark Offering and get back with you." Axel then turns back to Wolf. "If you are unwelcome in the Imperial military, and Tyler", yes, he used the man's given name, not the earned one from being a sith, "then it is likely that Damion has something in mind for you. I don't know what, but you are in no shape to fly. Did the Rebels do this to you, or was it Draga's men?" (speaking in Basic) Wolf dropped his stance again before he turned to talk to the man, as he turned back he answered. "My eye and most of what is on my back happened when my TIE partially exploded." He said, a hand lifted and he pointed to his left eye, "Though, what's on my back is from a nuro-lash and I've been beaten up a bit. Though most of my wounds are out of critical, thanks to an old friend." a smile reached up one side of his face. (speaking in Basic) "You've served on this vessel before, right? You should know where the med bay is, that hasn't changed, only the crew. What units did you serve in? I've fought many of them in the past, predominantly the Black Stars and any other that served under the late Danik Kreldin." Axel offers a sly grin, trying to get a feel for the pilot before him. Axel so enjoyed the thrill of combat, flying in either his highly modified skipray or even the archaic, yet powerful Headhunter II. (speaking in Basic) Though his name might be a blasphemy on a usual Imperial ship, it seemed to be something else here. "I served Danik since the Second death star." Wolf said, watching the man, "I first took command of Lightning Squadron for two years. Then, War Shrike and then to command Lord Malign's elite TIE unit, Black Squadron." Wolf explained, looking around the bay. Obviously, nothing had changed and he would be going straight to the med bay following this conversation. (speaking in Basic) Danik's name was blaspemy around here, though it often came up when wanting to show a bad example. After all, it was Axel working with the sith that destroyed the former Grand Admiral and birthed the New Sith Order in many essences. "So you served under the megalomaniac traitor to the Empire. Interesting. You also served under Lord Malign as well, right? He must have plans of bringing you into the fold then. Still though, I must discuss matters with him before disclosing anything. Follow me." With that said, the man turns and heads towards the turbolift, walking at a brisk pace. (speaking in Basic) Wolf's face changed as the man talked about Danik, He looked down as the word traitor rang through his head, he never could see Danik as a traitor, but it was always in vein, trying to change the fact. "Yes, Sir." he said, replying to what seemed to be a rehtorical question about serving Malign. He turned, following Axel, limping along behind him. (speaking in Basic) "Kreldin tried to bring me into the fold, to hire my services in assassinating the Emperor so that he could try and take the throne himself. He cared much less for his fellow man than he pretended. Unlike me, who see all the people under my command as valuable, he considered them disposable assets. He thought he had the power of many backing him, and didn't give a damn as to their existence other than they were a tool in the rise to his own power. He was a fool." Axel's impression of Danik as a leader was poor, but he did enjoy facing him in space. "He was a good pilot however, second only to myself. I do often miss the days of facing him in space, going toe to toe with him on more occassions than I even care to recall." As the two enter the lift, Axel presses the button for the medical wing of the Predator. The lift picks up speed and a few moments later comes to a gentle stop and the doors open. "I hope you did not fall under his spell as so many others did. If so, I hope you saw the light at the end." (speaking in Basic) Wolf listened, staring at the doors of the turbolift. As the Captain finished his small speech on Danik, he replied. "I was in deep space.. Commanding the HIMS Ravager, patrolling some unknown area of space. I don't remember the details." he mentioned at the end, "I missed everything that happened. I guess that's why I'm not one of the people speaking his name as an insult. He was my Commanding Officer and he never lost my respect. I guess, It's something personal and it has never come between me and my loyalty to the Empire." (speaking in Basic) "Well, things aboard the Predator, should you stay, should prove most interesting for your future." Axel keeps talking as he leaves the lift and walks towards the med-bay, a room mostly empty due to the low amount of living crewmembers on the ship. Droids weren't the type to get sick after all. Any injuries they sustained were handled by other droids usually. "When you are feeling better, and should you be staying onboard as a flight officer, I will put you to the test and measure you skill in the cockpit against my own. Should you prove worthy of manning one of our ships, I will perform the assignments. Is there anything I should know? What ships are you familiar with flying, and do not lie to me. While I could pull your military file, I'd rather not." (speaking in Basic) "My first assignment was in a TIE." he said, "Then a Dropship, Then the rest of my career was in the TIE MKIIs. I was captured in my personal Mark two." Wolf remembered exactly what happened, like it was yesturday. "Just typical fighters of the Empire." He followed Axel into the medbay, looking over the familiar arrangement of medical equipment and bacta tanks. Visions of those walking around the bay, being fixed up and Lynae commanding the deck. He shook it off, "I welcome anything you guys throw at me." he said, eager to jump back into a cock-pit. "I'll have to flick the dust off." (speaking in Basic) As the medical droid moves over at Axel's beckon, and starts scanning over Wolf's injuries, Axel moves around the room. "We have a few Mk 2 interceptors, but primarily we'll be using hyper-capable fighters. Do you have any stick time in any of the Z-series fighters or the skipray blastboat?" (speaking in Basic) Wolf's hands lifted in suprise as the droid began scanning him, he was only used to Human medical workers. "I flew what I was given, Sir. Just TIEs." he said, wearily, lifting the bandage up and over his head. His eye.. or.. socket was now visable, dark and hollow it seemed. "I want an implant in this eye." he said, pointing, "Something that interfaces with my head tactically." (speaking in Basic) "You'll notice that there are very few human or alien crewmen aboard the Predator. Those that are present are all officers, and pulled from the MIA files of the Empire. They are the best technicians and pilots out there. Most of which are veterans of many engagements. Malign prefers battle-hardened men over new recruits." He looks around a bit more, still smoking the cigarette. No droid or crewmen aboard the Predator would dare cross him, even in the medbay. There is a reason there is no human doctor present, after all. (speaking in Basic) "I already noticed." Wolf said, still a little weary as the droid scanned him, "Would you say thirteen years in service of the Empire is battle hardened?" he asked the man through the droid. He stood as still as he could, though his leg was in pain, he maintained his composure. (speaking in Basic) "We'll find out when you are well enough to fly. I prefer live fire exercises over simulations. If you can survive a few seconds with me, then you will do well against any of the enemies we will face." There was no denying Axel's ego. He thought of himself as the best non-jedi/sith pilot in the galaxy, and his multiple engagements would show that if he wasn't THE best, he was ranked close. "We only hire the best. We don't move in fleet tactics, prefering small unit invasions and hit and fades over massive fleet engagements. Guerilla warfare offers more to the chaos than bringing in multiple cappies and blasting away with turbolasers. It also keeps our losses down to a minimum if there are any. We hit hard and fast with the precision of a scalpel and we take no prisoners." (speaking in Basic) Through the pain, a smile ran across his face. "Sounds.." he paused, "fun." he was beginning to get excited, though he was still injured and wanted to get himself into battle standards. He had his own code to follow, though. "A day or so in the tank and I should be up to full specs, though, I may need that implant before I jump in there." he said. Talking to the droid. The droid replied in acknowledgement and Wolf was definately not used to the Doctor agreeing with him. "Thanks." he said, looking Axel over, "I won't let you down." (speaking in Basic) "I still need to verify with Lord Malign as to your status before I allow you access into the cockpit of any of our ships." He motions for the droid to deal with the medical issues. "When you get done in the tank, send word and I should have the results from Malign as to your status. Then, and only then, will we see what we can do." (speaking in Basic) Wolf nodded to him in reply, and followed the droid over to the awaiting Bacta tank. It was time to get better, and he couldn't wait to feel it. Though the thought of being in the cock-pit again, and again someone who thought he was better then Danik.. It was definately going to be interesting. He did what the droid told him todo, step by step and entered the Bacta tank. (speaking in Basic)